Sneaking In
by novemberskie
Summary: Alfred sneaks over to his best friend's house. Things don't quite go as Mattie expected...


"Alfred's calling!" My phone sang, and I rolled my violet eyes at my best friend's ringtone, before picking the phone up.

"Yes Alfie?" I answered, continuing my typing as I finished up my English homework, after running a hand through my long blond hair.

"Hey!" Alfred's usually loud voice was a whisper. "Open your window!"

"Wha-?" I looked over at my window to see Alfred waving frantically from the tree between our houses, his cerulean eyes twinkling dangerously like they always did when he was doing something he shouldn't. "Alfred!" I ran over and yanked the window open, pulling the blond in. "You're such an idiot! What are you doing here?"

"My dad and your dad are getting freaky. I didn't want to listen to that!" He said as I closed the window. "What are you doing, Mattie?"

"Homework." I replied tiredly, motioning to my computer. "Any distraction is unwelcome."

"By unwelcome, I hope you mean welcome." Alfred flopped down on my bed with a grin. "Cause I'm staying."

"Yes, I always mean the opposite of what I say." I rolled my eyes, though sat next to him on the bed, cross legged. "When did Papa go over to your house?"

"Hour ago." Alfred turned over onto his stomach, burying his face in his arm. "Nngggghhh."

"What, tired?" I snickered, nudging his ribs with my elbow. Alfred mumbled something, and I leaned down closer. "What did you say?"

"I said," Alfred suddenly sat up, pulling me down next to him, and laying across my back, "that I am, and you should sleep with me!"

"No!" I tried to squirm out from under him, but he ended up straddling my hips, grinning down at me menacingly. "Don't you dare..."

"Matthew, are you ticklish~" Alfred asked with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"Nope." I shook my head, trying to keep a straight face as his fingers wiggled near my stomach.

"Are you sure?" He poked me in the stomach a few times.

"Yes." I had to bite back giggles, and Alfred realized I was in fact ticklish—though he should have remembered, seeing as how he tickled me every time we were together.

Five seconds later, my loud laughter was heard at least a mile away. I squirmed, wiggled, and fought, trying to get out from under him, but his brute strength kept me pinned down.

"Al-Alfred! S-stop... Stop it!" I shrieked, my sides aching from laughing. Finally, he stopped, a strange twinkle in his eyes as he rolled off me. I sat up, trying to catch my breath. "God Alfie, you've got-Hey... What are you doing?"

His fingers were inching across the bed towards my own. When I said something, he pulled his hand back quickly. Violet met cerulean, and his lips quirked up in a smirk.

"What, scared Mattie?" He scooted a little closer. I blinked in surprise, blushing a little bit. "You're blushing..."

I squeaked as his hands suddenly grabbed the sleeves of my red hoodie, yanking me right against his chest. His smirk grew bigger as my blush grew deeper.

"A-Alfred, what a-are you-I mean... What's g-going on?" I gulped, my mind trying to catch up with whatever was going on.

Alfred didn't answer; instead, he leaned closer, his lips ghosting over mine for a split second. If it was possible, my cheeks grew redder, and I couldn't move as he pulled away, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"I know you probably don't know why I just did that." Alfred said softly, his smile now the one only I seemed to ever get to see. "But seeing as how I put you in shock, I'll assume-"

I cut him off by shoving my mouth against his, earning myself an eager response. His hands went to my ribs, poking me to make me squeak, in turn allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. We were breathless when we pulled apart, his forehead resting against mine. His lips pulled up in that soft smile again, and I returned it.

"I love you." He whispered, taking my hand in his.

"Alfred!" My Papa's voice came from my bedroom door, and Alfred quickly got off me—he had been straddling my lap at the time—to see Papa standing in my room, his blue eyes sparkling with pride. "Oh Mathieu! I'm so proud of you! You're finally going to lose your virginity! Hold on, let me get the camera!"

While Papa left, Alfred dragged me over to the window, and we escaped before Papa could take a picture.

"That was close." He snickered as we walked up the stairs of his house.

"Close indeed." Alfred's dad glared down at us with those scary green eyes and caterpillar eyebrows from the top of the stairs.

Alfred groaned, before pulling me the rest of the way up. "Dad, listen, we aren't gonna-"

"Going to."

"We aren't _going to_ do anything." Alfred finished, smiling reassuringly at his dad. "Scouts honor!"

Arthur glanced between us, before allowing us to go to Alfred's bedroom.

"We aren't going to-"

"Oh, we can do this though." Alfred interrupted me, pushing me down on the bed, his lips meeting mine. I didn't know that next door, our parents were doing the same thing.

Can anyone say _awkward_?


End file.
